


Moment

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Sometimes grief just needs its moments.Makkachin doesn't mind Yuuri sometimes calling him Vicchan.





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Day 137 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> My cat died in my arm this morning, only an hour after I posted yesterday's story. I've had her for 16 years, she was my baby. Haven't slept yet, so I'm awake for 42hours now...
> 
> [ my Tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/)

The first time it happened they'd just sat there and wondered if the new human was talking about somebody else.

The second time they understood it had to do with the eyes getting all wet.

The third time they dared to lick the tears away.

The fourth time they cuddled closer.

After that they made it a habit to pay attention, so when they thought the new human was in a mood like that they'd go over and cuddled with them.

Soon enough, they were called by their own name during those moments.  
Sure the other name was still said but the pain felt less.

After a few weeks they were taken into a room they had not been allowed to come near before. There was a picture of the new Human with a dog just like them. 

They now knew who the other dog was. 

The new human and the ones from his pack let them into that room more often, they always felt a bit sad at first. 

They wish they understood what was being said, there were so many words said they did not understand.

Being there made the humans feel better, so when he caught his human sad one day they took him to the room. 

His human and new human ended up talking a lot that day, with lots of pictures and lots of pets and cuddles for them. There seemed to be a need for them to be with them, so they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> My friends were there for me, as they knew her. And that was comforting in a way.


End file.
